


Merry Criskamas

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Vacation, disney land, mention of sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano and Kaka celebrate Christmas by taking their boys for a vacation to Disney Land. Short fic full of sweetness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Criskamas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. all untrue.  
> Comments are love! Please leave some! xx

 

“Taking the kids to Disney Land for Christmas was a great idea,” Kaka said, leaning in to steal a kiss from his lover. They were currently seated across from their sons in a giant swirling tea cup. The weather was mild in Southern California and they were having a blast.

“They deserve it. _You_ deserve it.” Cristiano cupped Kaka’s chin, and pecked his lips again. Kaka had been having a hard time since he split from Caroline. Cristiano had finally ended things with Irina around the same time, but it wasn’t the same. Irina had always just been a front to cover up what he really was. Kaka had really found love with Caroline. Cristiano used to be jealous of that love when he first started seeing Kaka, but he soon realized that Kaka’s love for him exceeded his love for her. When he finally ended their marriage, Cristiano felt nothing, but sympathy for his lover and little Luca who he had taken to thinking of the same way he did Junior.

Kaka rested his head over on Cristiano’s shoulder and nuzzled his face against his neck. Regardless of the three years he had on Cristiano, Kaka appeared to be the younger of the two in that moment.

After their ride on the teacups, it was time to leave the theme park. They had been there all day: taking pictures with Disney characters, riding all of the rides they could with the two young boys, and buying lots of toys and goodies. “It’s time for dinner,” Cristiano announced as he packed the boys into the back seat of their rental Mercedes.

“What do you want for dinner?” Kaka asked from the front seat.

Cristiano was settling into the driver’s seat when Junior replied with a typical child’s answer, “Gelado!”

Cristiano laughed. “You can’t eat ice cream twice in one day and definitely not for dinner!”

“Arroz com frango,” Luca piped up.

Cristiano smiled at Kaka’s son much more sensible choice of rice with chicken. “That we can do,” he said, driving toward the exit of the amusement park.

After dinner was finished, Cristiano and Kaka took their boys to the cinema to see a marathon of old Christmas cartoons that was playing. The boys thoroughly enjoyed themselves for the two hours in the cinema, but were exhausted by the time their daddies carried them out to the car.

The men put the kids down for bed as soon as they returned to their hotel suite and then walked into their bedroom next door. “They should have gotten baths before bed,” Cristiano complained as he got his things together to get a shower.

“They would have been sleeping in the tub, Cris. We’ll get them in as soon as they wake up. They had a big day today. They were exhausted.”

“Are you coming to shower with me?” Cristiano asked, glancing back over his shoulder.

Kaka shook his head. He was seated on the edge of his bed, taking off his shoes. “I’ll stay out here in case one of the kids wakes up.”

Cristiano walked into the en suite bathroom and placed his bathroom kit onto the sink along with the Gucci robe he brought from home. When he walked back into the bedroom, Kaka was laid back with his legs dangling over the foot of the bed. Cristiano climbed on top of him. Kaka laughed. “I thought you were getting a shower,” he said, reaching up to cup his lover’s cheeks.

Cristiano leaned in and kissed Kaka on the lips. “I was, but I’m feeling a little unloved. You see… my boyfriend is refusing to join me in the shower.”

Kaka grabbed Cristiano’s head with his fingers pushing into the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled him down for another kiss. He held his head in place, so he couldn’t pull away, dragging the kiss out longer, savoring it.

Cristiano swiped his tongue over Kaka’s bottom lip as he pulled away. “Your boyfriend must have been very concerned about something very important to refuse to join you,” Kaka said.

Cristiano chuckled. “I think they’re pretty passed out, Baby. Come on and join me.”

The low tone of Cristiano’s voice made Kaka’s stomach twist in a way that only Cristiano’s ever could. He couldn’t refuse him anything when he spoke in that tone. Kaka allowed Cristiano to pull him up from the bed and guide him to the shower.

Cristiano turned on the water and quickly stripped out of his clothing and helped his lover out of his. Kaka made a pleased rumbling sound in his throat as they stepped into the warm spray. Cristiano dipped his head and pressed his lips to Kaka’s slick neck. Kaka slid his hands over his lover’s strong back, kneading his muscles with his fingertips.

The lovers did more kissing, touching, and making love than they did actual cleaning each other. When they climbed out of the shower, they were still attached, kissing each other as much as they could without tripping up. Their most chests pressed together as they stumbled toward the door. Cristiano snatched a giant bath sheet from the sink as they passed.

He broke away from Kaka long enough to spread it onto the bed. He certainly hoped the kids wouldn’t wake as he threw his lover down onto the oversized towel that protected the fluffy white duvet. Kaka spread his legs wide and held his arms out to Cristiano, welcoming him on top of him. Cristiano happily slid down between his legs, gasping as they grinded against one another.

After fooling around a bit, the men parted before things went too far and they risked waking the children. They dried off quickly and slid on lounge pants to sleep in.

“What are you doing?” Kaka asked as he climbed into bed. Cristiano was rooting around in his overnight bag.

Cristiano’s head snapped back toward him. “Uh, getting my eye mask,” he said.

“There are no windows, baby. What light are you going to block out?” Kaka asked with a laugh as he snuggled down under the covers. He rolled onto his side facing his boyfriend’s side of the bed, eagerly awaiting his arrival in bed.

“Uh, well, the boys might turn on the lights in the morning.” Cristiano fumbled with the zipper on his bag and then scurried to bed.

“So, you’re just gonna leave me to get up with the boys in the morning when they wake me with the lights?” Kaka glared playfully at his lover as he watched him slide onto the bed next to him.

“Aww, no. Maybe you should take it.” Cristiano settled under the covers and propped himself up on his elbow. He handed the eye mask, folded over, to his boyfriend.

“I don’t need it,” Kaka said, smiling. “You keep it.”

“Nah. I really want you to have it.” Cristiano pushed the small black mask toward him again.

Kaka shrugged his shoulders and took it from it. When he unfolded it, a small object fell out of it and bounced onto the bed under the covers between them. “Oh, what was that?” Kaka asked, feeling around on the bed.

“Huh, what?” Cristiano muttered.

When Kaka’s hand found the tiny object, his finger pushed through the center of it. He gasped and turned his big brown eyes to Cristiano. Cristiano pulled the cover back to shed some light on Kaka’s hand. A thin platinum band was caught on his third finger. When he pulled his hand up, his slid down further onto his finger.

“You’re doing all the work for me,” Cristiano whispered, pushing the ring down into its proper place. Kaka stuttered incoherently. Cristiano shuffled closer and laced his fingers with Kaka’s. “Marry me, Ricky.” He said it like a statement, a demand, but the look on his face told Kaka that he would give him the choice to take the ring back off his finger, to decline his offer. He hadn’t been divorced long after all.

Kaka pulled his hand away from Cristiano’s. Cristiano’s heart beat a little faster. Would he really decline? Kaka stared at the ring for a moment and then cupped his lover’s cheek. “I love you so much,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Cristiano said, fighting to keep his voice from breaking. He could feel the rejection looming. When Kaka leaned in to kiss him, he placed his hand flat on his chest and gently pushed him back. “Ricky… If you’re going to say no, can you please just say it? You’re about to give me a heart attack.”

Kaka chuckled. “Oh, I’m sorry, baby. Of course, I will. You really thought I wouldn’t?”

Cristiano shrugged his shoulders and glanced down at the bed as he let his hand fall away from Kaka’s chest. Cristiano was always so strong and confident, but in that moment he looked small and almost meek. Kaka was happy to be in control for once, to be able to take care of his lover. He slid his fingers under Crisitano’s chin, and tipped his head back. “I love you. I want to be with you always.” Kaka pulled Cristiano’s head forward and closed the gap between them. A little smile played on Cristiano’s lips as Kaka kissed them.


End file.
